Haru Brothers
Haru Brothers is the third chapter of New Age. Plot The chapter start with Tsukune working in his part time job at a restaurnat, he tries to finish quiklly since the weather and his clothes are hot and he started to sweat and smell, he tries to work faster (wich make the smell stronger) but while doing that he notice that people around him started eating and working faster and looks more nervous, it was understanable why some of them can be nervous with their own problems, but the issue was that they were just behaving normally. One of the employes calls him (who also seemed nervous and in hurry) and tells him that his chift have ended, when he asks the employe if she is okay she says that she doesn't know. he leaves and go home, and in his way, he feels relaxed since people in a samll space won't smells him, in his way he notice some people behaving a bit relaxed as well and that gives him a good feeling. In his home he takes a bath wich makes him feel even more relaxed and goes to living room where he finds his big brother, Subaki, sitting on the couch and once he look at him he tells him to see what he can do, Subaki slightly punch the wall and a small wave of electrecity appear, Tsukune get curious and asks him what trick he did, and Subaki says he doesn't know, this started happening few minutes after Tsukune came home. Tukune asks him if this happen when he touches something and Subaki says that he tried and noticed that it happen only when he put a slight force into it and when it cause an echo, he touches Tsukune shoulder slightly and nothing happen, he touches Tsukune again with slight force and an he feels electric, plus that he didn't dry up yet, it actually hurted him and Subaki laught at that. They get to have a short fight that end with Tsukune winning because he is still isn't dury up, Subaki doing anything to attack back will cause troubles, but with that, Subaki smelled the disturbing smell of his brother, and felt, to his suprise that he actually cared, that he gives his brother an easy win, but then again, now with sweat, it would be really horrible. After getting more feelings to fight Tsukune back, he just tells him to take a bath again wich naturally annoys Tsukune, he tells Subuki that he might catch cold wich also annoys Subuke and the two drag into a fight again, this time Subuke hit Tsukune and it cause an electrecity that hit both of them. After taking the necessary procedures ('cause i don't know them) and Tsukune takes a bath after that, they just sit and watch telivision, Tsunuke asks if they have to visit a doctor and Subuke says it's expencive. they have a silent pause for a while and then Tsukune asks again if they have to tell anyone about Subuke ability and Subuke says he doesn't know, and Tsukune says he feels the same. Characters *Tsukune Haru *Subuke Haru *some employes and custumers Trivia *For those who wants to know where there parents are, they are orphans. *Tsukune still didn't realize that he have a quirk. Category:Chapters Category:New Age chapters Category:New Age Category:Arezkibillal0002